


Paranormal Activity

by squidiosyncrasies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Haunted Houses, M/M, Poltergeists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidiosyncrasies/pseuds/squidiosyncrasies
Summary: Marco is a medium in a town where Jean buys a haunted house, the most haunted house in town. While skeptical, Jean cannot ignore the paranormal activity, and Marco comes to investigate, discovering poltergeists.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theisles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theisles/gifts).



> Happy holidays, I hope you enjoy this! Also this is my favorite prompt to ever have completed, thank you


End file.
